


Reading by the Fire

by Panerato (Pandorama36)



Series: Winter Prompt Challenge 2020 [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Eskel and Geralt's relationship could be platonic or romantic depending on reader's view, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Panerato
Summary: Eskel always enjoys reading a good book by a warm fire.
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Winter Prompt Challenge 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068041
Kudos: 16





	Reading by the Fire

Eskel loves curling up with a good book next to the fireplace. Especially when it’s cold outside and he can hear the winds howling in the distance. It somehow makes the action cozier. The fire crackles as he turns a page. The steam is still rising from his hot mug of apple cider. He doesn’t turn to look when he hears someone enter the room.

It doesn’t take long for him to figure out who it is when they plop down in front of him. His white hair cascading over his knee as he nuzzles into Eskel’s leg. Eskel bites back a laugh as he runs his fingers through Geralt’s hair. Geralt hums in contentment from the gentle touch. His amber eyes glow as they gaze up at Eskel. A question is being asked, but Eskel doesn’t need to hear it to know what Geralt is requesting.

He nods as he starts to read aloud. Geralt’s eyes close as he listens to Eskel’s strong calming voice. His head resting on his leg, as Eskel continues to caress his hair. Eskel smirks as he contemplates the fire, the howling wind, his apple cider, his good book, and Geralt. All of them coming together to create a perfect evening. He couldn’t ask for anything more.


End file.
